Best Friends 4ever right?
by VampHeart9123
Summary: Syaoran moves to Hong Kong for a family meeting. He promised Sakura he would be back. So why does Syaoran breaks his best friends heart because of a lie? And why does a simple phone call change everything? R&R to find out! CH.6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hay its VampHeart9123 or for shorts VHeart! I'm starting to write my other Anime Fanfic!

**VHeart**: Hay guys, I'm so excited to be writing this, *running around hypo style*

**Sakura:** I hear she gets mad and starts hitting ppl's with bats. ~_~

**Syaoran**: I hear if she gets really hypo, she can make really boring convocations.

**Sakura:** OH! No way!

**Syaoran:** Yeah, it's true!

**VHeart:** Hay! Whatcha ppl's talking about?

**Sakura and Syaoran: ***Gulps,* Umm…talking about how great of a person you are!

**VHeart:** Awwww guys! *hugs them both*

**Sakura:** *I actually meant that*

**Syaoran:** * I don't know what to say anymore*

**VHeart:** I don't own CCS (Card Captor Sakura) in any way!

XxxCCSxxX

"But Syaoran, why do you must go?" a ten year-old Sakura whined.

"It's what's best for my family Sakura," an eleven year-old Syaoran said.

"Am I not your family?"

"Sakura, don't say such things! Of course you are, it's just my mother needs me back at home. Don't worry we'll always be best friends," Syaoran smiled and soon Sakura did too.

"Ok, but can we stay in contact?

"Of course we can,"

"Promise?" Sakura held out her pinky.

"Promise," Syaoran took it with his.

"Ok then, well I'll see you in two years!" Sakura waved as Syaoran got in the car. He looked sad but he smiled anyways.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," The door closed and the car drove off.

Sakura waved until the car disappeared and then she ran back inside her house crying. "Oh Syaoran," she said between sobs. "Why must you lie to me? I already know you will never be back until…" she tried imagining herself as a twelve year old having Syaoran back, but all that was there in her mind was an image of an old woman with pained filled eyes. She cried harder, until her cries made her tired and she fell asleep.

XxxCCSxxX

*Back in the Car*

"You made an excellent choice, Sir Li." A man around Syaoran's age said.

"I'm only helping out my family with the business, Eriol," He looked out of the window, not trying to look in the eyes of his formal assistant.

"Yes, but leaving your best friend behind. I understand it was hard, but we cannot drag her in with dangerous outcomes."

"Tell me Eriol," he said trying to change the subject. "How long am I to live in Hong Kong?"

"About five years." My head shot up and I looked at Eriol with daggers in my eyes. "For your family Syaoran for them, all of them,"

I looked away, hopping for the next five years; Sakura and I would still be friends.

XxxCCSxxX

**VHeart: **R&R would be nice!

**Syaoran: **Please!

**Sakura: **With a cherry on top!

**Syaoran: **And that Cherry can be Sakura!

**Sakura and VHeart: **He's overdoing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**VHeart:** Hay guys, the next chapters I hope would be ok. I'm having a hard time thinking of good ideas for my stories. I seriously need help with ideas. If anyone can, give me a lift up (meaning an idea) so I can make everyone like and read my stories. Ohh yeah, please read my other two anime stories from 'Shugo Chara'. I thought it was awesome but hay I'm the one who writes them. Review or comment please and thank you…now OFF WITH THE STORRY!

**Sakura: **so touching *sniffle!

**Syaoran**: VHeart doesn't own CCS in any way!

XxxCCSxxX

It's been almost two years, and I haven't called Sakura since. Boy do I miss her. The sweet smile's she gives me, her large emerald eyes that always says she needed me, her face that took years for God to spend on, on such an angelic face. I miss it all. Dam it! And I promised her too.

"Li sama, your cousin and your formal Assistant Eriol is here. Would you like him to come in?" Meilin said.

"I don't mind, thanks Meilin," she didn't move. She just stood there, so I questioned what was wrong with her. "Meilin, what's the matter?"

"I'm hearing from Eriol that you're not keeping your promise," she stated. Wait, how did Eriol found out? "Why don't you ring her now?"

My head shot up. Of course Eriol would know about Sakura. I've been talking about her every day! But now, I don't think she'll like to hear my voice since I never contacted her. No I can't, I just have to wait until I come back.

"Syaoran," I couldn't, it would just be too painful for me.

"Syaoran," I never intended on breaking her promise. I never planned on breaking 'a' promise

"Syaoran," Am I really a bad best friend?

"Syaoran!" sighing I looked into Meilin's eyes. Why does she care? I mean, I've got more important matters then calling a friend—no best friend up. "Call her. Take some time off and call her. See if she's alright and tell her—"

"What Meilin? 'Oh hay Sakura, just calling to tell you I won't be back until I finished this business I have with my family. Oh did I mention I'm staying here for an extra three years? Yeah, but please don't be mad even if my promise to you is broken, we're still friends yeah'? NO MEILIN, NO!" I suddenly realized I was shouting, and I instantly regretted it.

Meilin then re-composed her expression. She looked at me with deep sad eyes. "It's better than letting her wait near the phone for three years until you ring," My heart suddenly was hurting. "If you really were a best friend, you'll keep your promise and ring her." Then she left.

I glanced at the phone near my desk. I stared at it, thinking only about Sakura.

"Uh hem," I looked up at Eriol.

"Eriol, how long were you standing there?"

"Don't ask unnecessary questions. Though, long enough to see a face full of desire and sadness." I glanced down but keeping a straight face. Eriol wouldn't allow me to call her. I wouldn't bring myself to call her. Yet Meilin is right. I don't want to hurt her anymore.

"Then call her,"

My head shot up. "What?"

"You mean pardon, and I said call her. You'll regret it after wards if you don't tell her. And besides, you'll stop feeling gloomy for the next three years." True. I smiled, said my thanks and then he left, leaving me to call Sakura.

Picking the phone up gently, I recalled the number to her house. Pressing the digits was hard enough, let alone talking to her. Just one phone call away, I just hope she'll understand.

It's been almost two years since Syaoran's and I last seen each other. We haven't contacted each other since. I would have been calling every now and then but it somehow couldn't be that way. But he told me he would be coming back at the end of the year, and he promised.

I got ready for my day out with Tomoyo. Apparently she has some clothes she really wanted me to try on. So being her best friend and all, I had stuck on the plan to meet her at her house—I mean mansion. (Gosh I wish my house was that LOLS)

Just as I was going out the door the house phone was ringing. I had a feeling though that it wasn't Syaoran. I've been waiting for him to call these past years and the thought of him calling now doesn't seem right. Thankfully Toya and my father Fujitaka had installed an answering machine so if we missed a phone call we would know who rang.

So I let it rang and went to Tomoyo's house. Toya and my father weren't home, they had work and neither would have been home 'till dinner. Locking up the door behind me, I started heading towards Tomoyo's house.

**NPOV**

When Sakura left, the answering machine had begun to voice record the person. And what a perfect timing that person had decided to ring.

'_Hi, this is the Kinomoto family! Sorry we're not here right now, leave a message and we'll call back ASAP.'_

_BEEP…_

"…_Sakura, its Syaoran…" _

**VHeart: R&R please! Leave any questions or/and comments!**

**Sakura: I hear someone's going to be joining us**

**Syaoran: I think her/his name is—**

**VHeart: You'll ruin it!**

**Syaoran: *Smiles* Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**VHeart (Author's Note): **Hay just wanna say thanks for the reviews and not only this story but the others too! PianoHands, thanks for some ideas! Hehehehe, now I know EXACTLY what to do for this story… and thank you guys for reviewing!

Keep reviewing guys…remember your comments helps help my stories! Oh yeah if you do write a comment that gives me an idea for the story, I'll thank you guys on my Fanfic stories!

**Sakura: **Hay I hear we're having a special guest.

**VHeart: **Syaoran's got a big mouth *glares at Syaoran.

**Syaoran: ***Backs away*…

**Sakura: **Well they are waiting at the door…

**? **Hello! Sorry I heard someone say something about me so I just popped in!

**Everyone**: *Sweet drop*

**Sakura**: Well why not?

**Syaoran: **Yeah she/he's already here

**VHeart: ***Sigh* Ok

**? **Syaoran Sakura: Yay!

**? **Ok my name is—

**VHeart: **After this fanfic…Wuahahahahaha!

**Everyone: ***Stares*

**VHeart: **Ok then… after this chapter.

**Everyone: ***Shrugs* OK

**VHeart**: Someone do the disclaimer PLEASE!

**? ** VHeart doesn't own CCS—"

**VHeart**: H-HAY STOP! ONLY THE DISCLAIMER!

**XxxCCSxxX**

Today just couldn't get better. First I get to work 20minutes late, my tire was flat, I had bird crap on my shirt and now a call from the Gaki named…umm…Syaoran. Ha, I remembered his name!

'_Hay Sakura its Syaoran. Umm a change of plan, I won't be coming back for an extra three years. I know I haven't called and I'm really sorry about that. It's been really busy at the moment. If you want you can call *** *** ***. I hope we're still friends and don't worry I'm still keeping my promise. Ja ne.'_

Poor, poor little Gaki Syaoran, too bad for him he isn't gonna get a reply soon enough, but that would be very cruel of me. Sigh, I guess it can't be helped. I wrote the number down but deleted the message. They're still young, but they both need to learn that a simple phone call doesn't change a thing. If they wanna still be 'best friends,' then they are gonna talk and act like best friends when he comes back.

(Touya you're so evil. **Syaoran: that stupid Touya! You're— VHeart: Hay! No one's supposed to say anything but the author! Syaoran: then why are you budding in? **Hay, stop talking other people are watching this you know! **Syaoran: you mean reading… -_- VHeart: Syaoran!**)

Sakura would be home any minute. If I told her then she would be on the verge of tears because 'I didn't let her talk to her precious Syaoran…' but I never had lied to her. It's going to be hard for me to keep this from her.

"Touya I'm home!" Crap! Just keep calm and she won't ask anything weird. "Why are you standing near the phone?" Crap!

"Umm, well I umm…..Yukito called and yeah, so I umm…..gotta go squirt." I bolted out of the door before she said anything else.

"Touya you forgot—" I didn't hear anything else. For me to hide this from her, I have to let it out to someone. Happily I stopped by Yukito. Ok Yukito, tell me what to do. I knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it.

"Touya you forgot—" your phone, I said to no one in particular.

I shrugged and started to prepare dinner. I moved aside everything so the space would be roomy. I took out pasta, instant sauce and a few veggies. Before I putted the pasta in the already hot boiling pot, Touya phone buzzed.

I looked down and saw a number printed on the screen. 'A reminder' I thought. Touya always puts his phone on vibrate when he forgets to put something or do something. There is no harm in helping out. I grabbed the phone and slide it up. *** *** *** was printed. It was named after 'SL phone'. _ 'SL, why am I getting a feeling I know what it means?' _Shrugging I placed it down and finished preparing dinner. Maybe later I can call that number.

SL. In my heart I know who that person is, it's just my brain that can't figure it out. Being close to my family, I can't think of anyone who has the initials. Am I forgetting someone I knew my whole life? And why does Touya have the number?

It's so confusing! Why can't I just know? What's wrong with me, forgetting someone is not something I'm good at, so why am I forgetting? Why!

BRING!

I jumped and looked around. The phone was ringing. I breathed to calm myself down before picking it up.

"Kinomoto family." My voice sounded like a whisper, but they did hear it all else they wouldn't have responded.

"Sakura? Is that you?" My heart was throbbing and my eyes were beginning to blur. It couldn't be can it?

"Syaoran!" I practically screamed in the phone. Why does he call now? Who cares? I was happy to hear his voice.

"Yep, the one and only," he sounded happy to hear me, but I wasn't stupid. Why did he sound troubled?

"Syaoran I'm so glad you called. Why haven't you called before?"

"I called about an hour ago, but nobody answered so I left a message. But when nobody called back I thought I'll wait a few and call again." He called before?

"Umm Syaoran, I didn't get a message. Are you sure you called?"

"Of course I did!" He sounded like he was telling the truth, then why didn't I get the message?

"You might have called someone by accident. There wasn't any message on the phone."

"Sakura I know who I called and it was to your house!" Now he was yelling. What happened to the guy who kept his anger under controlled?

"Listen, I don't know what happened but you don't have to yell at me! I'm telling you I didn't get anything and you're making it sound like a big problem!" Ok now I was yelling. I breathed in and out and talked calmly. I didn't want to fight, especially over the phone. "And besides, what was on the message that you had to call again?"

"Sakura, I don't have much time to explain the details—"

"Why not? You're calling me now so I don't see how you cannot exp—"

"My last message I told you I won't be coming back for another three years!"

My heart shattered into tiny pieces. He-he was breaking his promise?

"WH-Why, did something happen?" I was chocking on my sobs. I wasn't going to see him for _another _three years.

"Yes everything happened! My mother got ill and my father died. My sisters are married and nobody can take care of this matter but me." He sounded upset. **(Hell I would too!)**

"So you're saying you won't be back for—?"

"A very long time Sakura. I-I'm sorry I'm breaking my promise, but my family has to come first and also this company."

I was now crying. My face was probably red and my eyes puffy.

"Oh, well I hope your mother gets better, and hope you do well with the company." I didn't know what I was saying anymore! The only thing that rang through my head was '_Syaoran broke his promise, Syaoran broke his promise…'_

"Sakura I'm sor—"

"It's fine, I'll be fi-fine *sniff, I mean *sniff we can still see *sniff each other in time right?"

He didn't answer, so I took that as a no.

"We'll still be best friends right Syaoran?" Please, PLEASE say yes! At least reassure me we can still be in each other's lives!

"Sakura, I-I, I don't know… Maybe not… But—"

"Do what you have to do." I had no emotions in my voice when I spoke. If he wants that, then fine. Letting him do as he pleases was hurting me even more.

"Sakura," His voice sounded painful. Maybe it was for the best. Syaoran had his life given out to him. I don't want him to get distracted with calling me.

"It's Kinomoto to you. Goodbye Li." I hanged up the phone before I heard his response. He broke my heart into pieces. He broke his promise. We would never see each other again.

SL: it now made sense. It was Syaoran.

But what hurt me the most was Touya. He kept it from me.

**XxxCCSxxX**

**VHeart: **OK, Ok I'm sorry for this thing that's happening between Sakura, Syaoran and Touya. I just couldn't resist.

**Sakura: **things will get better yes?

**VHeart: **Well, it depends if the readers wants to or not?

**Sakura: **WHAT! I DON'T WANNA GET MADE AT THEM FORVER!

**VHeart**: Umm in the story you are, I don't know about now. T_T…

**Syaoran: **Umm how about (?) We going to introduce her/him?

**? **Yeah! I wanna be introduced now!

**VHeart**: OK, go for it.

**? **Ok, hi everyone, my name is Kayla and I'm going to be S—

**VHeart: **You said only your name! No more details please! Let the readers think about it!

**Kayla Sakura Syaoran: **Ok TT_TT

**Kayla: **(so not fair)

**VHeart: **Please R&R! Tell me if this chappie was good! And ask questions or leave comments!

**Kayla: **I'm going to be introduced PROPERLY in the next chappie BTW!


	4. Chapter 4

**VHeart: OMG! I'm never going to finish these stories with school tangling on my back…**

**Kayla: Hay, hay, hay, less chatty, more updatty!**

**Syaoran: I also agree…no offence**

**Sakura: Oh sure Li, no offence right.**

**Syaoran: Ow *rubbing hand over heart*, since when did you became angry?**

**Sakura: When you were hanging out with Kayla more than me!**

**Syaoran: What?**

**Chimma: Umm, she means, ever since you left the room since VHeart last updated the story, you been constantly hanging out with Kayla…*whispers—*she's a little jealous.**

**Sakura: I'm not jealous!**

**Syaoran: Yeah, you are look at your face!**

**VHeart: can we discuss this AFTER the chapter?**

**Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or its characters except me and Kayla!**

**XxxCCSxxX**

**:**

Two years have gone by in a blur. I moved on from Syao—I mean Li and made many best friends with guys and girls my age. Tomoyo, my caring and loving best friend when we were practically babies, offered to go out for dinner with a few friends of hers. It was Tomoyo so I couldn't say no. But then again, when some things are said, they can't be taken back.

"NO Tomoyo, no more outfits no more hook ups just friends meeting and eating together! Please?"

"But Sakura-chan, I made the cutest outfit for dinner. And because the restaurant was so expensive to get in, you have to be wearing clothes appropriate for the occasion." She then held up the dress, and boy should that even be allowed to be called 'cute'? It was black up to the knee and very frilly to the end. A pink bow was also attached.

I sighed and nodded. Tomoyo was only being a best friend, but sometimes her methods were to extreme.

"Ok so the guy your meeting—" She stated.

"I said yes to the dress but not the hookup"

"Do you even know who it is?" She gave me a stare that clearly says 'Don't you dare push it'. Sighing I urged her to continue. "And no it's not a hookup for you but a good friend of mine. You're going to help me hook her up with this guy name—"

_You know I know how, to make em stop and stare as I zone out  
the club can't even handle me right—_

"Sorry Tomoyo, just a second," I turned away and went to the next room. "Kinomoto Sakura,"

"Sakura, where are you?" Said the speaker.

"At Tomoyo's house having a sleepover for a week since its school holidays. Why are you calling Touya?"

Touya than sighed and said "Just wandering if you're alright. I am your big bro after all squirt,"

I rubbed my forehead. He was using the 'I care a lot about you' tone. Two years ago since I last spoke to Syaoran, Touya and I had a huge fight over the phone call Syaoran left. His excuse was 'If you want to still be friends, you can act like it when he gets back'. Mine was 'Well if Yukito was in Syaoran's position, you would be worried and upset about it as I would'. And like that I won and now he's treating me like a daughter. Honestly.

"Ok thanks anyways Touya, now can you please stop calling me? I would like to spend some time now with Tomoyo,"

"Umm yeah of course you can. Just missing you already baby sister and you know I don't say that often," I heard a chuckle and I giggled myself.

"Thanks Touya, I'll call tomorrow morning ok? Goodnight,"

"Ok, goodnight Sakura." The other line disconnected and all I heard was a 'beep' tone. Shutting my phone I sighed and went back to Tomoyo's room.

I just don't understand my brother sometimes. He just goes in one mood, then another, then another, and then returning to the first mood again, and it's all just one big circle.

"Sakura, we have to hurry!" Tomoyo ran to me and grabbed my hand. Pushing me back in her room, she began dressing me up like her own personal doll.

It's sad.

**TPOV:**

"Sakura, how would you like your hair, up or down?" Wow, I've been doing a lot of Sakura's clothes but I never had the courage to do this! And wow what a success I did. Sakura looks like a princess!

"You can leave it down Tomoyo," Like you'll get it that off easily Sakura.

"Ok, just stay there and I'll get the hair curler,"

"Wait! You said either up or down!" her hands reached out and shook them.

I giggled and left the room to find the hair curler.

While searching for it, I couldn't help but imagine how tonight might go. Sakura would definitely be shocked, a little quietness here and there, awkward silence and hints of red along her cheeks…

…

…

…

It's going to be perfect!

Finally getting the hair curler, I walked back into the room and prepared her in a sitting position on the chair (because she was standing up).

**XxxCCSxxX-TIME SKIPPY-XxxCCSxxX**

"There all done!" I exclaimed and turned off the hair curler. Here stood before me the gorgeous girl I had created under using a hair curler and a brush.

I looked down at my watch: 6:37pm it read.

"Oh, just before schedule," I then notice Sakura looking in the mirror. Smiling I grabbed her hand and lead her away towards the doorway. Grabbing our bags and jackets, we were out the door.

Our transportation was one of my ten limos. And yeah, even when I don't show it, I get excited just riding in one of these!

"Tomoyo, why a limo?" Why ruin the mood?

"Because Sakura we want to look nice and perfect as we can possibly be, besides we're going to be taking home more than one person." I gave her a wink and finished my lemonade ice-cold drink.

"And I ask you again, why a limo?" Her voice carried the 'limo' for a few seconds before I shoved a strawberry in her mouth. That would shut her up. Sakura is always bright and cheerful, smart but very clumsy and slow. VERY slow.

I spotted out a restaurant called the 'Spazzle Dazzle.' Smiling I tapped Sakura on the shoulder and pointed to the restaurant. All she did was groan, so I hit her.

"Owwie! I'm sensitive," she rubbed her sore spot while I just gave her a 'you serious' look. When she looked up at me she said, "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Cherry Blossom, now come on and hurry up. We got to go inside before you run away now,"

When the Limo stopped, the driver opened the door. I took Sakara's hand and our purses, and rushed outside to feel that nice calming wind through my bare shoulders and hair. Looking back at Sakura, I saw her gazing through the restaurant.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I knew that voice all too familiar. Turning around with Sakura, a girl who had brown hair and amber eyes, with a blue dress on came running towards me.

"Hay Kayla!" I gave her a big bear hug like I do Sakura and turned her around so she could meet her. "Sakura, this is Kayla, the girl I told you about at home," I gave her a wink and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you—"

"Wow, _you're_ Sakura Kinomoto? You're beautiful in person," Then she gave her one big teddy bear hug. To say Sakura was shocked would be a lie, in fact she was more astonished then I ever saw her to be in front of someone like Kayla.

"U-Umm, thanks but, how do you know me?" Oh crap, please be smart Kayla and DO NOT answer.

Kayla then ended the hug and looked and me and then back at her.

"I have a friend that knew you were I came from. They talk nonstop about you," Ok not bad. Still could have not said what you said. But it's all good…

"Oh yeah, who—"

"Ok…" I got between Kayla and Sakura. Grabbing their hands I led them in the restaurant.

The place was basically all red and white. The chairs were red and fancy, the table clothes were a perfect colour of white, glasses and mini fruit baskets were placed on each table, with decorative object-like boxes hanging up on the ceiling.

"Wow," We all whispered.

"May I help you ladies?" The guy standing there wore a black suit, a white undershirt and a red…hanky chief? Ok you think you were at a wedding or something when you look at that.

"Yes umm, table for 6. I'm under Tomoyo—" I started.

"Yes, yes, come this way please," He beckoned us to follow him so we did. People were crowded around tables: some were in two's; some were in five or more.

It was too beautiful to think a place like this could exist.

"Hay Sakura?" Kayla said.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to meet someone. Well actually you are, but just heads up." Oh no, I forgot about—

"Ladies, here is your table. Please sit and wait until you are served. Thank you," He walked off, and I was glad he did. I didn't want to see his confused expression as I am now witnessing Sakura's.

"No…" Sakura whispered. She looked at me and her eyes were beginning to go pink. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

No, this is what supposed to happen. Suck it up Sakura!

"Sakura, I would like you to meet—" Kayla began but I stopped her. She gave me a confused look before looking across between Sakura and the other figure.

The tension in the air was building, whether it was the humanity or something else, I didn't know what it was, but it felt painful to feel it.

"Why now?" Sakura whispered to—what it seems like—no one in particular.

"Umm, Kayla why don't we go to the restroom?" I began.

"No," Said the other figure. Oh boy. "Stay," what do I look like, a dog?

Sakura shook her head. "Why? Why now? Why now do you have to come back in my life?"

The other figure stared back, with cold emotionless amber eyes.

Then his expression had softened a little. Just a little you would need to look into his face to see the change. What was he thinking up there?

Sakura was still whispering 'why?'

"Sakura-chan, I can explain…" I said quickly. I didn't want her to blame him. I just wanted a nice dinner where the 'all of us' could talk and chat like normal people.

"It's ok Tomoyo," She looked back at me. Her eyes were now read and her nose was a dash of pink. She looked back to the figure, and I glimpse a tear forming in her eye. "I don't want you to explain, I want him to,"

Kayla's, mine and his head shot up. Please God don't let this be a disaster!

"What do you want to know?" He responded.

"I want you to explain…" She took her time, expanding her words as she talked.

"Why you're back Syaoran,"

Oh God, I'm begging you here!

**XxxCCSxxX**

**VHeart: Oh my god, its 12:31am in the morning. Ok I got to stop staying up late.**

**Chimma: then why are you? **

**Syaoran: Because she wanted to update her story duh!**

**Sakura: Awwww, how sweet.**

**Tomoyo: It won't be sweet when she has eye bags in the morning!**

**VHeart: Come on Tomoyo, seriously?**

**Kayla: Yeah! Get some sleep why don't ya?**

**Syaoran: We'll take it from here.**

**Sakura: Sigh*, and when he says that he means 'and run away from here'.**

**Chimma: Anyways, review please! It would make VHeart rest in peace.**

…

**VHeart: I'm not dead IDIOT!**

**Syaoran: now, now Chimma, you know it would have been smart not to say that.**

**Sakura: Awwww, Syaoran—**

**Syaoran: you should have let me say that!**

**Sakura: T_T I take that back.**

**Kayla: VHeart will make the next chappy in a week or so, it depends how the reviews are going!**

**Chimma: R&R PLZ!**

**VHeart: Did I say 12:31am; I meant 12:37am…**

**Everyone: Then go to SLEEP!**

**VHeart: wow…tight crowd.**


	5. Chapter 5

**VHeart: Life…school…boys…family…friends…Fanfic's…oh the AGONY!**

**Chimma: Oh boy…SOMEONE GET HER THE COLOUR GREEN AND STAFF!**

**Kayla: why green?**

**Syaoran: to make her vomit? (Pointing to VHeart)**

**Sakura: on Syaoran? (Pointing to Syaoran)**

**Syaoran: What? Why point the finger at me? **

**Sakura: (shrugs) I don't know, I just felt like it**

**Syaoran: Oh yeah, well then…**

…

**Sakura: HAY D-DON'T TOUCH THERE!**

**Syaoran: Sorry my hand just **_**felt**_** like touching there. **

**Everyone: O.O oh boy…**

**Kayla: HAHAH—oh Tomoyo h-hi psh I wasn't d-doing a-any—LATER! (Running out of the door)**

**Tomoyo: Get Your Pervert Hands Off Of Sakura!**

**Syaoran: Or else what?**

**Tomoyo: *Grins evilly***

**VHeart: Umm we're gonna head off to the story before anyone dies—Tomoyo no! Not the axe!**

**Chimma: *gulps, VHeart doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or its characters but me and—HEADS! Kayla!**

**XxxCCSxxX**

**TPOV**

It became awkward after a few talks here and there. Sakura and Syaoran went outside to clear a few things off after a conversation in here. After the little outburst Sakura had made, God finally decided to help out and calm down the poor girl…before she went outside.

_Before God helped:_

"_I want you to explain…" She took her time, expanding her words as she talked._

"_Why you're back Syaoran," _

_Oh God, I'm begging you here!_

"_Why I am back?" He laughed like Sakura made a funny joke._

"_Don't laugh, and yes slow poke, that's what I said!" Her cheeks were turning to a dark red, and that only means one thing…_

_She's gonna explode!_

"_Sakura, come on, you of all people should know why I'm back," he looked at her like he was looking at something he found interesting._

_Sakura then smiled._

_Crap!_

"_I think your mistaking me for your mother Syaoran," Ouch, God PLEASE do something, this is not how you created us!_

"_Hay, don't mention my mother in this conversation Sakura, she's like your mother too! In fact after your mum died, she acted like your mother," Oh Syaoran, be careful. He was also getting quite worked up, you can tell by his cheeks._

"Was_, Syaoran, remember we're not best friends anymore. And besides at least you have one and know her," behind the cruel eyes she was giving Syaoran, I could tell she wanted to cry._

_Syaoran stood there, staring at what looked likes nothing. Then he bowed his head down and fisted his hands behind his back, where Sakura didn't see. Looks like she isn't the only one that's hurting._

"_Sakura, please stop it," I whispered to her. I looked at Syaoran, "please, stop fighting. I know you're tired about this but, tonight was supposed to be a nice dinner," I gave them both my puppy sad eyes, but the only one who was falling for it was Kayla._

_Woops, I forgot she was even in here._

"_Your right Tomoyo, I am tired of this," Sakura said and smiled at me. Then again her smiles can be very deceiving. _

_She grabbed her bag, and walked away from the table, with her hips swaying from side to side._

_Then Syaoran walked away from the table, obviously not giving in to what Sakura had said._

_Thanks God, you came just about time._

_End of 'Before God came.'_

And here we are, still waiting on Sakura and Syaoran to get back.

I wonder what's happening outside.

**XxxCCSxxX-Syaoran and Sakura Outside -XxxCCSxxX**

Grabbing my bag, I walked out of the restaurant, feeling no need to continue my argument inside. Opening the door I headed straight for the Limo, only to get pulled back by the arm. Turning around I glared at Syaoran.

"Unless you want to ask for directions on your way home, I suggest you let me go," my voice was neutral.

He let me go, but he didn't move from his spot.

And neither did I.

Syaoran was the first to speak.

"You're mad at me," His voice was as neutral as mine.

I placed my hands on my hips, giving them a little attitude. "Gee, you don't say,"

"Why? Aren't you happy I'm back?" His eyes weren't angry, but they looked plain and restrained. His hands were by his side, gently folding every so often.

"And why would I be? After breaking your promise and dumped me _on_ the phone not to mention, you expect me to be _happy?_" well I'm already mentioning it so, I couldn't see the point in saying that.

"Dumped?" A look of confusion was held in his eyes. Yeah that's what I said!

"Yeah, do you have a hearing problem or something?"

"No, but the way you said dumped—it was like the sort of dumped boyfriends and girlfriends talk about," I couldn't argue there. I said dumped because there wasn't any way to describe us breaking up.

"Don't think like that. We were only best friends, nothing more. And besides we were close enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend," When I looked at him I saw a smirk. What was that pervert thinking this time?

"Oh so, we _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend?" Oh for heaven's sake! Does he even know what I'm talking about?

"No you idiot! Even if our friendship had taken to the next step, I wouldn't even accept it," I turned away and crossed my arms. My face had started to warm up just thinking about Syaoran and I being a couple—

AHHH! NO, Ewww, wrong, him and _me_, going out? Kissing, holding hands and hugging in public? Wait we used to do that.

Back when we were small!

Oh yeah.

I placed my hand over my head, trying to think straight.

Then I felt a pair of lean arms hugging my waist. I felt his head moving closer to my right ear, breathing in and out on it, gently and softly.

"What happened if I were to accept it?"

_Thump…thump…thump…_

He moved closer that his hair was touching my cheek.

"What happened if I asked for your forgiveness?" He tightened his hold on me. "What happened if I were to dare to say three words, just three, what will _your_ three words be?" I felt him breath near my neck, which gave me goose bumps.

Something in my mind turned on with a 'ding'. Everything he said, everything he is doing, everything he wants me to believe…

…

…

…

Is a lie.

All he wants me to do is forgive him, and act like nothing happened. I could tell by the way he was holding me, and how his head-that just moved-was leaning against my shoulder. He was begging me to forget what happened.

He's different, in the good and bad ways.  
He can be charming, nice, funny, honest and talk able. He could say something wrong, realize his mistake and try and fix it. And although it's not much, those were the things that I looked up to him as a best friend.

But now?  
He changed, so much that I hardly recognize him. He's a liar, ruthless and mean, persuasive and a dangerous pervert. But this time, when he knows he'd done something wrong, he just lets it be and walk away.

That's why I said what I said next.

Turning around in his arms still, I looked back at him. His eyes were amber and deep, pure but somehow it held disobedience.

Closing my eyes and hanging my head down I began to speak.

"If you were to except it, then I would just reject you," I felt him stiffen, and he knew _exactly _what I meant. I shut my eyelids harder, afraid of the tears that I felt were coming. I continued with no emotions at all. "If you ask for forgiveness, then I would never forgive you," I fisted my hands and felt more of his body stiffen. I slowly began to open my eyes and look up at him. I knew the tears had made its way up, but they weren't coming down. "What are your three words?" I whispered.

I had a feeling he would be responding soon, so I waited for him.

He hid his eyes behind his bangs, and I felt his arms move away from me slowly. They stopped when he touched my hands, holding them in his, and squeezing them a little.

"I missed you," He looked back at me, and I saw pain in them. He looked like he meant what he said, but they weren't the words I was hoping for. "What are your three words?" he whispered back.

I breathed in and out, as I gently moved my head towards him. I saw his eyes close as I placed my head next to his, almost like we were hugging. A small painful smile displayed on my lips, as tears where now freeing itself from my eyes. Some splashed on his neck which caused him to shiver lightly.

My voice was feeling unrecognizable, even though I haven't said it yet, I knew how unusual it was going to sound. The three words were banging at me to say them. Nonetheless, the minute I say the words, everything me and Syaoran had would be officially over.

"Say them Sakura, I need to hear them, no matter what I _need_ to hear them from your lips," He squeezed my hands even more, and the pain in them were making it harder for me to say them. I'm never mean or nasty, but he makes me so. I would never forgive myself when I would let them free, but sadly it was the best way to give the idea of how I'm responding to his behavior.

So ever so fragile, I spoke them.

"Go to hell,"

The moment I said it, my body started to react fast, as his was the moment it started to fall to pieces. I felt it before I had the chance to let go.

Grabbing my hands back, I turned around and ran away from him, tears spilling out from behind me, making it clear for Syaoran to see.

Sure it wasn't a big dramatic moment, but it felt so hard to even say them.

Even to your now ex best friend.

As I ran my way down through the doors, the warmth of the place gave me a shiver down my spine. I looked forward and saw Tomoyo and Kayla sitting down having a conversation about something, which made Kayla laugh.

As their heads turned to see me, their faces had gone from joyful to blank.

As I reached their table, I grabbed Tomoyo's hand, and pulled the up from her seats.

"Tomoyo I wanna go home now please," I said before I choked.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" She looked behind me and her eyes widened. I glanced past Kayla and saw that her eyes had the same emotionless but worried look.

I didn't want to see, or else I would break down into endless tears. But I needed to anyways to get out of here.

So I lowered my head and gradually turned my head to notice a boy with amber hair running through the restaurant, missing tables and chairs. A few people sitting in them were looking at him as though he was doing back flips.

I opened my eyes and watched as Syaoran came around the table next to the one we were on. As he slowed down his pace, I saw properly at what made Tomoyo and Kayla's expression become like that.

Syaoran was crying.

It had taken all of my energy to not just forget about everything and run up to him, hugging him for dear life, whisper to him whatever I said wasn't true, and continue our friendship as if nothing happened.

But then again, if I did do that, then Syaoran wouldn't learn his lesson.

I stood outside still, cold and emotionless after what felt like eternity by only me. The moment Sakura left me here, I knew what I did was wrong on so many levels. But what made me stay put was what Sakura had said to my face.

I thought if I told her I missed her, her emotions would make her think of the positive side, and have her accept my feelings. Instead I had gotten rejected from them _three_ times in that same minute. I knew I should just let go and move on with my life, but her responses did the opposite to me.

In my mind, they repeated like a broken CD.

_If you were to except it, then I would just reject you. If you ask for forgiveness, then I would never forgive you. What are your three words? Go to hell…_

I winced as the words cut me to the end of my heart. She was angry, more than angry.

_She hated me. It was written all over her face._ A voice said.

My hands fisted each other, hard as I felt my nails cut in my palms.

_She would never again trust me. _It said again.

I grinded my teeth together, as my breath became short.

_We would no longer be best friends anymore._

Tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

I hurt her bad, and there is no forgiveness in this one. After many times we have fought, it wasn't as big as this one had ever been.

Because I was only thinking of myself back there.

Thinking only what's best for my whole family. But there was only one problem.

I excluded one important person from my family.

And there is no forgiveness there. There is no going back. But I still needed her to understand me, the emotions I want her to feel for herself.

Turning on my heel with tears still covering my face, I ran inside to where Sakura was.

Even if she won't accept, even if she cries and cries, even if she calls me names or insults me in anyway;

I won't give up.

Dodging each table full or people and kids, I noticed Tomoyo staring at me from behind Sakura. Kayla also looked, but her expression looked sympathetic, nothing towards what Tomoyo, and I assumed Sakura was doing.

I noticed her body language as I was close to their table; her body was stiff, her hands were clenched, her head was down, and the dress she wore made her skin look pale.

And then she turned and faced me, and I could feel myself going to cry even more.

But boys don't cry, they are always tough and strong and can handle anything a girl throws at them.

Except for Sakura.

I approached her, face to face like I did outside, and instantly broke down.

It wasn't for everyone to see a sorry teenage boy asking for forgiveness; it was for Sakura to see a stupid sorry little boy asking for mercy.

I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes, her emeralds going bigger as she gazed in mine.

"Sakura p-please forgive me, accept my apology. I p-promise I won't do what I did again. Give m-me another chance please Sakura, I'm b-begging you," I was beginning to choke on my words.

Great.

She didn't say anything, which made me the more to shout, but something told me to keep calm. My tears were beginning to settle, but my face, I knew was becoming redder.

"Sakura, I know what I did was wrong, I realized that helping out my family I excluded you from it. I don't want this to end our friendship. I want this to become stable nothing less,"

Her head lowered and her hands began to shake.

I looked around the place to find most of the guest staring at us, quietness was only heard, even the cooks.

"You tell me this now," I heard her say.

I didn't move or speak.

"You tell me this in front of a room where people are witnessing? You didn't bother saying this outside?" When she looked up, her eyes where shinny, painfully wet, almost the look of emeralds melting.

"I didn't think clearly until you left me standing there alone outside," I replied back.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" She grabbed her hands back but kept looking at me.

"I didn't say it was your fault. All I'm saying is that when you said what you said, it made me think more—"

"But you couldn't think of this when you were coming down for 'dinner'?"Oh God, she's making this harder than planned.

"I wasn't planning on seeing you today. I wasn't planning to leave Hong Kong either. But Kayla and Tomoyo asked if I can come, saying it was something important. But when I saw you, I thought I was being played to know that you were the one they were talking about—"

I instantly regretted it then.

The whole room then went dead quiet, leaving the gasping Sakura the only person making any sound. I looked at Tomoyo and saw the look of doubt crossing through her eyes, her face turning into a mix of disgust and shock. And Kayla, who's eyes were just bugging out of her skull, mouth opened and all. She looked like the guinea pig from the movie 'Bedtime Stories.'

"So I'm not important to you," she said it as though it was a statement. Oh shit, this wasn't planned; it wasn't supposed to be said. It's a lie, a fib, but I couldn't say a word; I just left her be. "I wasn't important to you since the year you left,"

That's so not true! Everyday Sakura, you have always been on my mind. EVERYDAY!

So why can't I say it to you?

"Goodbye Li, and don't show your face to me again, because if you do, it's Kinomoto," with that she walked past me with our shoulders bumping into each other. Tomoyo then came up to me and shook her head, then went and chased after Sakura.

Kayla however didn't hold back.

When the door closed from Sakura and Tomoyo, Kayla stood up and came face to face with me.

She slapped me.

Hard, the impact left me turning my head. I felt the sting sensation and I admired how it felt. I deserved it.

But Kayla wasn't done.

"You idiotic person! How could you say that to your best friend—"

"EX best friend," I said, interrupting her.

"I don't care whether she was your ex or some street person stealing your money! That was so low for you to even begin with! And I don't blame her one bit for going off at you like that, even if it wasn't that big!" I glanced around and saw stares and glares from the guest.

Man do they have a problem with minding their own business.

"I wasn't planning on telling her any of those things Kayla!" I shouted back at her. "You don't understand what it's like to go through another day without seeing your best friend for at least a second!"

"Well it seems like you're the expert here, so I guess I won't need to find how that feels!"

A tap on my shoulder startled my thoughts.

"Excuse me sir and miss, but if you're not going to order, may you please leave?" Does it look like I'm going to go?

"Let's go Syaoran, we'll continue this when we get home," She grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the door.

Just before I was about to leave, something black and think hanged on a chair.

It's Sakura's coat.  
_Kinomoto dumb ass!  
_No it's still Sakura no matter what!

"Syaoran! Hurry up and let's go! The Limo is waiting for us!" Kayla shut up!

Grabbing the coat, I sprinted my way to the front entrance, ignoring the eyes at the back of my head.

**KPOV**

Poor Sakura, and to think that she thought I was gonna hook up with him.

That's sad below anything I've thought possible. Seriously, Syaoran and me? I think not. To me Syaoran is a brother that needs to find his way around things, that's why being his assistant besides Eriol; I can push all his buttons.

The drive home was quite, but I wasn't expecting anything else.

When I glanced at Syaoran, I noticed him holding a black thick jacket, to girly for him to wear. It must have been in the Limo and he just picked it up.

Who cares?

I just can't wait to get back in our Hotel and order a five-star room service. Boy am I hungry, as I pattered my empty tummy.

**XxxCCSxxX**

**VHeart: Hahaha, Kayla and food, reminds me of me sometimes…**

**Sakura: Wow how dramatic that chapter was…**

**Syaoran: really dramatic I should say…**

**Tomoyo: Not as dramatic as what happened before with the axe…**

**Everyone: -_- agreed…**

**Kayla: WOW DOES ME RULE OR WHAT!**

**Chimma: Yeah, yeah, yeah we all love you too much. VHeart hopes to see some reviews until it reaches 20, because of school, it's going to give her time to write her stories and homework.**

**Sakura: So she really wants to see those reviews pumping higher…**

**Syaoran: That is if you really want to know what happens next, I suggest you to review.**

**Kayla: YEAH BABY! DON'T BE AFRAID TO WRITE WHAT YOU THINK!**

**VHeart: She's drunk…and I'm about to die of exhaustion.**

**...**

**Sakura: What time is it? O.o**

**VHeart: Only 12:33am on a Tuesday morning why?**

**Everyone: Get in bed already!**

**VHeart: B-But why?**

**Syaoran: VHeart…bed…now…or else—**

**VHeart: Ok, Ok, goodnight everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Chimma: Please R&R to 20 reviews if you want to know what happens next!**

**Kayla: HAY SYAORAN! SAKURA! LET'S GET WAISTED!**

**Chimma: -_- someone please deal with her…**

Misleading.


	6. Chapter 6

**VHeart: It's been such a long time since I updated anything...hehehe sorry about that**

**Syaroan: How...how could you? *sniff (About to cry)**

**Sakura: Leave me with him? *sniff (Pointing the finger at Syaroan)**

**VHeart: For all those who like this story, sorry for the long wait.**

**Kayla: Don't accept her apology; she's just saying that so you can—**

**VHeart: (grabs Kayla's shirt) say anything else and you die...**

**Kayla: Psh, as if you can hurt me...**

**VHeart: (grabs and axe) Do you dare me to?**

**Chimma: WE NEED GREEN! NO VAMPIRES! **

**Syaroan: —_— yeah you going to need to look at some other place than here to get Vampire—HAY! Watch where you are aiming that axe!**

**Sakura: How do we get her to calm down?**

**Tomoyo: Hmm, let's think... **

**Kayla: Help me! *running away from VHeart and the axe.**

**Tomoyo: Shh, I'm trying to think here. *thinking.**

**Sakura, Syaroan, Chimma: T_T really Tomoyo?**

**Tomoyo: OHH! I know! *walking towards Syaroan and Sakura.* Hope you enjoy this little 'gift' from me. *Pushes Sakura's and Syaroan's head together.**

**Chimma: Hay VHeart~. Look at these two couples getting it on. **

**VHeart: *Stops with axe over Kayla's head* Oh, since when were they like that? *dropping axe.**

**Kayla: SHE'S CRAZY! *Runs out of room.**

**Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or any characters but Kayla and me! **

**Sakura: *whispering* how long to we got to stay like this for?**

**Syaroan: *whispers* until the chapter finishes.**

**Sakura: T_T and how do you know this?**

**Syaroan: Shh, less talking more faking**

**XxxCCSxxX**

Tonight had been a very emotion night for me. The events that took place were shocking to look back at them. I was surprised in many different ways. The positive side of things were; I got to see Syaroan, Tomoyo and I got strawberry and chocolate ice crème when we were coming home (more chocolate than strawberry in my case), we played a bunch of childish games, and that I would never see Syaroan again.

The negative side of this was I got to see Syaroan and had a massive break up-best friend-fight, I got more chocolate than strawberry in my ice crème, it was because I was sad that we had to play childish games (not that I didn't mind) and that I would never see Syaroan again.

It was just past midnight, and I haven't even lain down on my pillow yet. Tomoyo, beautiful as ever, went to sleep about forty minutes ago, when I was still sitting down on my mini bed, holding a locket Syaroan had bought for me when we were five years old.

_Flashback:_

_A five year old Sakura and Syaroan were walking with Syaroan's mother out for a day of shopping. As they were walking by a jewellery store, Sakura stopped and stared up where the display of Jewellery laid. Syaroan, noticing Sakura's absence started to panic, until he looked back as he gave a sigh of relief. He walked back with his mother to where Sakura was looking at._

"_Kura-chan," Syaroan said Sakura's nickname. "Don't wonder off like that, you scared me," _

_Sakura, just noticing he was next to her, smiled. "Sorry Syao-chan, I was just looking at the pretty necklace," Sakura pointed and both Syaroan and his mother looked to see where she was pointing at._

"_Sakura-chan, do you like that necklace?"Asked Syaroan's mother. Sakura eagerly nodded._

"_How about I go buy it for you—"_

"_I'll buy it for you Kura-chan," interrupted Syaroan, and quickly went inside the Jewellery Store. About ten minutes later, Syaroan walked out, holding a small pink box. He gave her the box, as Sakura gently opened the lid. Inside was displayed a love heart shaped locket with two small hearts locked together on the edge of the heart. Gently, Syaroan took the necklace out of the box, and tied it around Sakura's neck._

"_Thank you Syao-chan!" little Sakura yelled, as she grabbed his hands and smiled with her eyes closed. Syaroan smiled too, and stared at Sakura's face._

"_Promise to be best friends forever," Syaroan said._

_Sakura eagerly nodded. "I promise to be best friends forever with Li Syaroan," and gently gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_And I promise to be best friends with Kinomoto Sakura," and gently gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek, which made the young girl blush._

_Syaroan's mother looked at the little children and smiled. "Ok best friend-teers, shall we continue shopping?"_

_Sakura and Syaroan nodded, and both began walking, holding each other's hand._

_End of flashback._

My cheeks were now wet. When I was thinking about that memory, I hadn't known that I was crying about it too. I hope I didn't make any sulking noises, as I looked at Tomoyo.

Nope she was still asleep.

Looking back at the Lock, I opened it up to reveal a picture of him and me when we were about five years old. On the other side of the lock, the words 'best friend' were graved lightly and small in the middle. Closing the locket, I placed it around my neck, holding it to my chest, as I quietly—as I could—sulked my way to sleep, saying Syaroan's name like a broken record playing over and over.

**TPOV:**

I was aware of Sakura's cry and Syaroan's name getting repeated over and over again, until only her breathing was replaced with her pain. Sighing gently, I continued my texting with Kayla.

Our whole convocation was about how the both of them were doing.

This is how it started:

'_Just came home from McDonalds. Syaroan went in the dining room not saying anything. How's Sakura doing?'-Kayla._

'_Poor guy. Hahaha Kayla, you got too hungry to resist. Sakura is managing. She's doing nothing but sitting down on her bed holding a necklace,'-Tomoyo_

'_I know. Of course I couldn't resist, it was McDonalds! Naw, poor Sakura. What necklace is she holding,'-Kayla._

'_I don't know, probably something that Syaroan gave her,'-Tomoyo._

'_Funny, Syaroan is holding a picture frame with Sakura and him in it. He looks like he wants to cry. It's hard living with men,'-Kayla._

'_I guess that they still miss each other,'-Tomoyo._

I texted that after Sakura fell asleep, and now I were waiting for her reply. It took about ten seconds later, as my light from my phone beamed on. I turned off my volume so I wouldn't make Sakura wake up.

'_I know what you're thinking. It's the "Tomoyo got an idea," thinking again is it?'-Kayla._

I just smiled. How I loved how people can just look at me and know what I am thinking.

'_Have I ever told you, that you were the best?'-Tomoyo._

Not a second later, another text was on my screen.

'_Only about a few thousand times, maybe a thousand and one. I'm not counting '-Kayla._

'_Then get ready to count our failures of trying to succeed in this idea. Tomorrow, Sakura is busy and won't come home until two thirty. Meet me in De'Cafe Latté at eleven thirty, there I will tell you my plans,'-Tomoyo_

'_You sound like an evil genius Tomoyo. I like it. Sure, eleven thirty. Syaroan has to go somewhere as well and won't come back 'till three,'-Kayla._

'_Then it's a deal. See you tomorrow and thank you, my little side-kick,'-Tomoyo._

I waited until she replied.

'_No problem evil genius. Well, until tomorrow, good night,'-Kayla._

Then I deleted the messages, place my phone next to me, and drifted to sleep, thinking about my evil plan.

**XxxCCSxxX~—The next day—~XxxCCSxxX**

**KPOV:**

I was waiting for Tomoyo for about another two minutes because I came around eleven twenty-five. Just in case if she was ahead of me, I didn't wait in no time to waist hers. As I was waiting, I ordered two hot chocolate, with a piece of chocolate cake. I didn't have time for breakfast, as I got up around ten and rushed out of the house. Just then, a girl with raven hair and a white buttoned jacket came inside. As she came across to me, she smiled and walked over. I smiled back.

"I ordered two hot chocolates and a chocolate cake," I said first.

Tomoyo laughed and sat down next to me. Then the hot chocolate and the cake were placed on the table before us. I started eating the cake first as Tomoyo started drinking her hot chocolate.

"So," began Tomoyo. She was waiting for me to finish up.

"Sorry," I said after swallowing.

Tomoyo only laughed. And then I followed suit.

"What has the mastermind got planned for Sakura and Syaroan this time?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows.

Tomoyo smiled, and grabbed out a note pad.

"As you can see, here are a list of ideas we can use to make Sakura and Syaroan become friends again,"

I just nodded.

Tomoyo then pointed to the first one.

"This one is called 'Wow, what a coincidence seeing you here'," I just smiled at that.

"It could work, but Sakura would only ignore him and just keep walking, whether you're with her or not," I replied.

"True's, but that is why we are going to into action and perform these stages," I just looked at her.

"All of them?" I asked. She nodded. "Won't they become suspicious?"

"Not if we play by the right cards," she responded. I sighed and nodded.

"So what else did you write?"

"The second idea is called "Woops, I forgot you were supposed to be picked up today," Tomoyo made a look and the voice to go with the statement. I just laughed.

"Explain then," I said.

"On a Wednesday, Sakura gets picked up from Cheerleading practice around six. I also realized that around then, Syaroan goes and visit friends around that time, in the same area," I just looked at her.

"And how did you find this out again?" I asked trying not to sound freaked out.

"I have my resources," she only answered with.

"So the idea is to get Syaroan to take her home?"

She nodded. "And this Wednesday it's going to be raining so she'll definitely need a lift home," I only nodded.

"Next one,"

Tomoyo looked even brighter on this one.

"I don't have a name for this third one, because I didn't think it needed any," started Tomoyo. "But this one is basically going to a club and getting Syaroan and Sakura waisted,"

I didn't hear that. Nope, la, la, la, la, la, la...

"Umm, come again?" I said nervously.

"I plan on making Sakura and Syaroan waisted, so their inner feelings can be opened, so we can record them and show them individually about how they really feel. By then, things would definitely be patched up," She clapped lightly, and took a bite out of the chocolate cake.  
All I did was stare at her.

"Tomoyo," I started.

She just looked up.

"You do realize that one; we are under the age. Two; that they wouldn't be dumb enough to go clubbing and three; when you're drunk, you do more than just say your inner feelings," She only looked lost.

"Ok, one; I got peoples and hello, we are sixteen. Two; Sakura and Syaroan will do anything to escape their lives right now, and three; why would they if they weren't even in love with each other?"

"Have you asked Sakura that?" I asked.

She shocked her head. "But I know my best friend. They wouldn't be drunk, drunk, and would only be sober to talk openly." I nodded, afraid to go any further.

"So, when do we start?" I picked up my hot chocolate and waited until she replied.

"Tomorrow, we will start with the first one. Then on Wednesday plan two, and then on Friday, plan three," I sculled my hot chocolate down as she mentioned plan three.

"This will be fun, you'll see," Tomoyo said. She looked down at her watch, and started to get up. "It's twenty past twelve, I have to get in contact with my peoples and buy some groceries for mum," Tomoyo said.

"Ok then, update me on Sakura," I said, as she was leaving.

"Will do, and update me on Syaroan," I only nodded. We smiled, hugged, and then she went out of the Cafe. After she went outside, I stopped smiling, grabbed Tomoyo's hot chocolate and sculled that down too.

"The last plan, I'd love to see,"

**:**

It was twelve thirty, and here I sat alone in my car, watching as the cars and people walked by. I needed to get out and told Kayla yesterday that I'd be gone up until three. I couldn't remember why I said I would be going out, because there is nothing to do on a Sunday afternoon.

I banged my head against the seat, and sighed. I couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. I wanted to know how she was copping, where she was going, who she was meeting. I just missed being next to her.

'_You sound like you're in love with her,'_ my head said.  
I jerked up. I'm not in love with her. We are only friends. Well, _were_ friends.  
_'But you got happy when she commented that you two acted like boyfriend and girlfriend,'_  
I just smiled. Wait, no, that isn't right.

I was only being a smart ass, that's why. There is no way I was in love with Sakura. I mean, we've been together since we were like one. She's like a family member of mine, it would be wrong to just fall in love with her or something. Besides, I don't blush or skip a beat when I see her.

"Because I'm not in love! Argh," I placed my hands over my eyes, breathing in and out, gently as I could. Next to me was Sakura's coat. I wonder when I would be able to give it back without her walking away from me. When I opened them, they drifted to a person, walking alone on the pavement. She was beautiful, and captivating. Her amber hair was short with a few pieces of hair longer at the front. When she turned around, I could see that her eyes were the colour of emeralds, full of life in them. And when she was smiling, I just wanted to smile. I just felt like I wanted to talk to her. Sakura might say to stay away from her, but I'm not the one to listen.

Getting out of the car, with the coat in hand, I walked or ran to her, making sure I was also looking at the road in front of me first.

When I was only a few metres behind her, I called her name.

"Saku—" I began, but stopped. "Kinomoto!" I yelled instead. I saw her stop and turn around, her eyes going a little wide. I jogged my way up to her, slowly like a fast walk.

"Yes Li," She replied without emotion.

"Umm...hi," I started. Jeesh, this isn't like me. Why am I getting nervous?

She only turned around, and began walking again. I quickly went in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes were getting puffy, and her nose was getting red.

"Here," I said, handing her the coat. "You left this at the umm, restaurant," the memories then came flooding back in like a wave. I cringed a little.

"Thanks," she said, as she took the jacket. We stood there for a minute, until I noticed something around her neck: it was the locket I gave her.

"You're still wearing that thing?" I asked her. She looked down and saw what I was looking at, and quickly tried covering it up.

I only smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She said. I just continued smiling.

"You haven't changed Sakura," I said, unknowing that I said her name.

"It's Kinomoto Li," She replied.

Not wanting to fight, I nodded. "Sorry Kinomoto,"

She nodded herself.

Looking in her eyes, I thought I saw hope that we were still friends. Maybe a tiny patch of forgiveness too.

"Well, I umm, better go—" before she continued, I pulled her close and hugged her. She didn't hug me back, but that was ok, as long as I got a hug from her, I'm ok.

I wanted to cry again. How I longed to be her best friend again. The one who she can call when she's sad, the one who will laugh at my jokes, the one who would make me feel at home when I feel lost and scared. I just missed it all.

I reluctantly let go, and walked away from her, back to my car. She didn't call out for me, but I never expected it. What I did to her was stupid. A best friend would never say something like that. But now, I wouldn't think that our relationship would go back to normal if we were to forgive each other. Because I changed the way I looked at her. I'm changing the way I feel about Sakura as a best friend.

Getting inside the car, I started the engine and began driving home, not caring that it was only fifteen minutes past one.

"I'm not in love with Sakura," I said to myself. "But I'm starting too,"

And right now, everything that Sakura and I had gone through together, were coming slowly back to me.

**XxxCCSxxX**

**VHeart: I'm not going to be saying anything.**

**Chimma: Why not?**

**VHeart: Because I want the reviewers to do that job for me.**

**Sakura: I'm starting to feel really sad now, *sniff, make a happy chapter next.**

**Tomoyo: I'm sure everything will be fine, *patting Sakura's back.**

**Kayla: Does anyone *hiccup know what *hiccup this is called?**

**Syaroan: that's Champaign...**

**Kayla: Oh, *hiccup, that explains a lot.**

**VHeart: Review please! What do you like about it and what do you want me to change! I'm open for any opinions (as long as they are reasonable, I'm all good with that)**

**Chimma: Next chapter will be updated when VHeart has the time!**


End file.
